


All Tigres go to Heaven

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre AU Fics [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In 1930's Mexico, A brash and short tempered man who was killed by his ex girlfriend but when a guardian angel gives him eternal life, he meets a orphaned girl who teaches them how to be nice and kind. Takes place in Mexico instead of New Orleans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Manny and Davi are 19 years old, Zoe is 22 years old and Frida is 7 years old.

1923

Door knocking

A boy opens the door.

He had curly black-brown hair, brown eyes, freckles and a button nose.

"Tonio you're here"

"Manny I just heard your parents died I brought you something" as he pulls out a pink balloon.

Manny blushed "Wow you reminds me of my parents waving good-"

Tonio shushed "You had to wait til you're ready"

Record scratch

A woman with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

She said "Hello Tonio I'm Chloe so you want to be really popular" as she holds Tonio.

Manny gasped and thunder rumbling

Manny cried "But you're my buddy Tonio my buddy?!" as he screams in rage and thunder crashing.


	2. Chapter 2

1939

Manny and his friends escaped from jail and go to a bar.

"Yo Manny"

"Hey Manuel"

Manny gives them a high five.

Sergio sees Manny and Davi dancing.

"Chiplote get over here that's Manny Rivera"

A voice called "Did you say Manny Rivera"

They turned around to see Zoe Aves

Zoe had black hair, purple eyes and red lipstick.

"Z-Zoe hi I know I-I can insure that Manny has a heart of gold despite his bad boy atti-" But Zoe slapped Sergio

"Manny is being nice Ugh time to teach that jerk a lesson"

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr gulped.

Manny and his friends were invited to a party at Zoe's house.

Everyone were chatting and Carmelita Aves walked in wearing a green dress.

Carmelita clear her throat but everyone continued chatting

Carmelita tried to clear her throat and finally snaps her fingers at everyone which cause them to stop talking.

Carmelita said "Thank you for coming I now present to you my daughter Zoe Aves"

Everyone cheers expect for Davi

Zoe was wearing a purple dress and black crow earrings

Manny and his friends bow to Zoe expect for Davi

Davi thought "Hmm something's not right"

Later Zoe gives Manny a drink which kills him

Davi gasped "That's not a cool drink that's a poisoned drink I gotta warned the others."

Standing before him was a beautiful women of Mexican descent, looking to be in her mid twenties at the least. Her black hair hung loosely down her back in stark contrast to the white dress. "Hello, I'm Maria Isabel." "Goddess of...." "Where am I?" "Oh, perfection and paradise itself." "You're in heaven." "You're dead." "You mean I'm…I'm…" "Deceased." "I'm sorry Manuel." "But…" "That can't be I was…" "I was murdered!" "Yes." "It's sad what people do for money. Although," she went back to her book, "your record isn't the best I have seen either." "I was murdered! In the prime of my life!" "I can see that-" "My ex girlfriend killed me!" "I was double crossed! I just got out of jail!" "Manny this watch is your life" But Manny has an idea. "Manny quit winding that watch!" "MANNY!......You can never came back" Wood rubbed against his exposed skin and caught on his soaked clothes, making the climb back up to the dock excruciatingly slow. Manny finally shoved himself up with the one leg that still worked, collapsing onto the rough surface to breathe heavily, only to find that he couldn't. At least, not properly. Before he knew what he was doing,Manny was on his hands and knees, coughing water out of his lungs as his body shook. Faintly over the sounds of his coughing, he could hear a series of cracks as more bones lined themselves back up, leaving him sore all over. With all the water out of his body, Manny no longer had the energy to hold himself up, so he collapsed back to the dock; groaning as he rolled his face away from the puddle of water he had created.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder crashing

Davi was pacing back and forth until he heard a voice

"Davi I'm sorry you were right about Zoe Aves she's a liar and a criminal"

Davi hugged Manny "Oh Manny I forgive you"

But they heard a humming.

Manny and Davi followed and it was a 7 year old girl who was humming a song that her parents used to sing before they died.

She has bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a red hair bow, a tattered red dress, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

Her name is Frida Suarez.

Frida heard a voice "Hello"

Frida gasped and pulled out her doll

"No no I'm not gonna hurt you"

Frida gulped and holds Manny's hand

Frida said "W-who are you?"

Manny said "I'm Manny Rivera what's yours"

Frida said "....Frida Suarez"

After Manny and Davi helped Frida escape, Zoe got so mad.

Zoe said "RIIIVVERRRRA!!!!"

A 7 year old mexican girl named Marigraciela Martinez was singing a sad yet beautiful song. After her parents died, Zoe kidnaps her from the orphanage and did something bad to her if Marigraciela disobeys her.

But Zoe destroyed Marigraciela's guitar which made Marigraciela cry.

Frida sings a song as Davi was driving.


	4. Chapter 4

Manny tried to read Frida a bedtime story in Davi's house.

Frida giggled

Manny facepalmed "Frida Not Now!?"

Meanwhile

Sergio was worried about Zoe using him.

Sergio said "This can't be real right she was using me Zoe didn't love me at all! No! I won't accept it"

Sergio sees Zoe holding a baby girl with black hair and red eyes.

Sergio gasped "How could you I thought Manny broke up with you"

Zoe scoffed "I'm tired of Manny broke up with me so I tricked Pablo Perez into getting me pregnant and she's a loveable girl ever she is my new daughter now"

Sergio was boiling in rage "No....she's....NOT!!!"

Sergio throws a tantrum.

Zoe shouted "Sergio ENOUGH!!!"

Zoe kicked Sergio out of her house

Uh-oh

Marigraciela gasped "I gotta to tell Frida about this"


	5. Chapter 5

Manny, Davi and Frida saws a biracial couple.

Frida said "Hello" as a biracial couple waves at her.

Manny has an idea

Uh-oh

So Manny stole a wallet from one of the biracial couple.

Davi didn't like it.

At night they had pizza and cake in a old orphanage

Frida noticed a wallet from earlier.

Frida said "Manny where did you get it"

Manny lied "I was...going to give it back"

Frida said "You stole it"

Manny said "No I don't"

Frida said "You stole it" as she runs into a old room.

Uh-oh


	6. Chapter 6

Frida was eating waffles that a biracial couple made.

But Frida hear a voice.

"Psst Over here"

Frida sees a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was beaten up and wears a tattered light blue dress.

"Hey it's just that I like Manny but not because I'm tired of being abused by Zoe Aves"

Frida said "Wait is that Marigraciela Martinez"

"You want the dirt or not"

Frida nodded

Marigraciela whispers.

Frida gasped.

Manny said "Frida Frida Frida!"

Davi said "Uh-oh if Frida finds out that you been something bad something's terrible is going to happen"

Frida and Marigraciela having fun but it makes Zoe mad.

Zoe whispered "Vendetta! You will pay for this Frida Suarez"

Uh-oh

Manny bought the tickets to a horse race.

Frida and Marigraciela cheered as a horse win a trophy.

So Manny and Davi take Frida and Marigraciela to the clothing store where Manny bought Frida all the clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Manny and Frida walked but they heard a voice

"There you are"

It was Zoe.

Frida said "Uh-oh"

Zoe said "You're in a lot of trouble Rivera!?"

Manny said "Quick hide!"

So Manny and Frida went to an abandoned building, but the ground breaks and they fall into the water.

Manny said "What's going on"

Frida said "Manny!"

Manny was rowing the boat.

Frida said "Manny did you hear that"

They heard 1930s music.

But they see a ghostly bear.

Manny and Frida screamed.

However, Manny's horrible singing get a ghost bear to stop.

Frida was coughing.

Manny said "Are you okay Frida"

Davi said "Oh hey Zoe"

Zoe said "Where's the girl"

Davi said "A girl what girl i don't know what you talking about?"

Zoe brokes the glass bottles.

Davi said "This is a bad idea!" as Zoe pulled out a knife.

"Yo Manny!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Manny you're in here!"

"Hey quiet Davi Frida's sick you're gonna wake her up"

"Oh you break my heart"

"What Happened to you"

"What happened to me i'll tell you what happened to me Zoe happened to me!?"

"Davi i'm sorry"

"Don't apologize to me apologize to our own bar destroyed by Zoe and her friends"

Davi began to go emotional.

"You wanted revenge on Zoe Aves and I said "No, please! Let's get out of town!" But I stayed because... because... you're my friend. And then you wanted to kidnap the girl and I said, "This is crazy!" But I helped ya! A-and then we gotta dress the girl and read her stories and she wants we should feed the poor, and the whole while I'm thinking, "This is stupid! She's gonna get us killed!" But I stayed because... (close to tears) I'm your friend. But tonight... tonight—- (crying) Manny she tried to kill me!! She tried to kill me and you was out gallivantin' with this... (seething hatred) ...with this girl! I say we should lose the girl, get outta town, Manny, you and me and call it even! (tears start streaming down his face)"

"Oh come on it's just business you know what how about you want me to tell Zoe that-"

"No! You're in fall in love with a girl you haven't gone soft you care about the girl"

Frida slowly walks down the stairs.

"Look i don't care about the girl i tell her things now and then i pretend to be her friend and it's Camelo!"

"I-i thought i was your best friend"

"You're my best friend with her that's business i'm using this girl after we're done with her we'll dump her in a orphanage it's that okay with you?!"

"Sure Manuel whatever you say"

Uh-oh

Frida sniffed as tears streaming down her face "You're not my friend you're a hombre malo!"

Manny said "Frida!"

Frida runs away crying

Manny sighed

"Frida where are you going!"

Thunder rumbling

Manny saws a doll belong to Frida Suarez.

Thunder crashing and rain pouring

Frida screamed

Manny said "Zoe Aves! Frida!"


	9. Chapter 9

Davi said "Marigraciela it's Manny he's in trouble with Zoe Aves and Frida needs to go to the hospital."

Marigraciela gasped.

A biracial couple opens the door revealing the puppies that Marigraciela used to have.

Manny said "Frida we're going to take you to the hospital"

Frida coughing

Manny said "Uh-oh"

But he heard a voice

"Hello Manny Rivera"

Manny turned around to see Zoe Aves

"Or should i say Traitor!"

Manny said "You! You kidnap Frida and you abused Marigraciela"

Zoe said "Oh i tricked Pablo Perez into getting me pregnant

Manny said "You what?!"

Zoe said "Now now take it easy Frida's gone and always will be"

Zoe was about to kiss Manny but Manny slapped Zoe.

Thunder crashing

Marigraciela was running with a biracial couple, the puppies and now Davi.

Davi said "Quick follow me!"

Manny said "No! You are wrong about Frida you are wrong about Marigraciela and i won't let use me again!" as he pushed Zoe into a glass mirror

Glass breaking

Manny pants

Zoe said "You want me to be a perra fine now i'm a perra"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Marigraciela said "Davi wait before i go i give you this necklace that my mom give it to me before she died"

Marigraciela gives Davi her necklace

Davi said "Oh Marigraciela" as he hugged Marigraciela

Marigraciela went to a old boat where she sees Zoe beating up Manny.

Marigraciela gasped 

Manny said "Marigraciela I-" but Zoe punched him in the face

Marigraciela said "Z-Zoe h-how c-could you!" as she finally slapped Zoe

Marigraciela runs away crying.

Frida coughing and Pablo worries so he carries Frida.

Manny said "Pablo what are you doing?! She's gonna kill you!"

But Zoe slapped Manny

Zoe said "Shut up! A hombre malo never talk to stupid innocent girls like Mieda!?"

Pablo said "Shut up Zoe it's Frida"

Zoe was about to kill Manny and Pablo.

But she heard a noise and it was a ghostly bear that Manny and Frida meets.

Zoe said "Uh-oh Aaaah!!" but she gets eaten by a ghostly bear.

Ambulance siren

Davi and Marigraciela saws Pablo rowing Manny and Frida.

A biracial couple gasped

"Uh-oh"


	10. Chapter 10

Frida and Marigraciela were now adopted by nice and caring families.

Davi gives Frida her doll.

Wind blowing

Manny's ghost floating into Frida's room.

Manny said "Oh Frida i'm sorry i'm very sorry" as tears streaming on his face

Frida was sleeping.

"Manny you can come home because you sacrificed your life for Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo"

Frida awakes.

"Frida i'm sorry i didn't know what happened there was this girl with black hair and red eyes and and..."

Frida said "It's okay you sacrificed your life it means you now reunited with your parents"

Frida yawned

Manny said "Good night Frida."

Frida said "Good night Manny"

Manny returned to Heaven where he was now reunited with his deceased parents.


End file.
